


Rare

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Submission, future!fic, very mild BDSM, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles/Peter are an established couple. Occasionally they dabble in very mild BDSM or bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Male on male, Mild BDSM, domination

Licking his lips he stares at the naked man bent over on his front so he’s on all fours, and bound with ropes to the metal frame of their coffee table.  Blindfolded the man is sightless and helpless, completely at his mercy.

 

Just that thought alone makes his cock jump and twitch in his pants.

 

Trust between them has been difficult because of their past, but on rare occasions something like this proves how far they’ve come.

 

His husband is already prepped and ready, the butt plug inside him a shocking blue colour, he’d had to put the cock ring on him to stop him climaxing too quickly, his partner is just too eager when they play this game.

 

Oh so slowly he undoes his belt and slips the leather off letting it fall to the ground with a crash, the man in front of him whimpers at the sound. Sometimes they use the belt, but not today. He’s careful to make his zipper as loud as possible and wiggles his pants down his hips just enough to free his dick and balls.

 

Cracking the lube open with a pop he smiles as the man trembles over the frame, lubricating himself he stifles his own moans of pleasure, and fights off his own orgasm.

 

Dropping stealthily to his knees he’s got the perfect view of the ass that’s waiting for him.  But first they have to finish this part of the game, and then they can both get their reward.

 

Very gently he reaches out a hand and strokes down his husband’s backbone, the man startles at his touch and tenses, but doesn’t say the safe word they’ve agreed on.

 

“Such a good boy,” he murmurs to him, “So good,” the muscles under his fingers shift as the man listens.  “You look amazing like this.  So ready for me.  So eager for me,” a muffled moan is pulled from the man.  “Show me how much you want me,” those hips buck but they both know that’s not what the right signal is.

 

“No,” he keeps his voice soft, “You know what you have to do first,” he chides him and gets a whine from him, all the time his fingers trail down that back and up again.  “You don’t want to be bad do you?” A head is shaken almost frantically at that and the whine is louder, “Shh,” he soothes him, “You’re not bad, you’re good, so good, I’m so happy with you,” and he is, so very happy.

 

That masculine body relaxes and he knows that the battle going on is inside his husband’s mind, that him sitting here stroking him and coaxing him is helping the man to win, or lose depending on how you looked at it, so that he can surrender utterly.

 

“That’s it,” he says as he notices the hands clenching and unclenching, “Submit to me,” he takes the risk, if he says it too soon his husband will fight and refuse to submit, but if he says it at just the right moment he’ll get a soft whimper, and there it is right on cue.

 

They stay like that for a while and he marvels at each and every sign he’s given that this man is submitting to him piece by piece.  At last those hips tilt and his husband offers himself up to be used, his head is hanging down and he’s panting.

 

“So good,” he leans down and kisses the point just above where the butt plug is jutting out from, “You deserve a reward for that,” and this is what he’s been waiting for.

 

Carefully he pulls the plug from his husband and puts it down to one side, he’ll clean it up later.  Lining up he checks his cock is still lubed enough and then he pushes himself inside that tight heat and thrusts until he’s all the way in.

 

The gasp from his lover turns into a wanton groan and he mentally readies himself for the next part, he has to or he’ll cum far too quickly.  Gripping those familiar hips he pulls back and angles himself so that when he rams in again he’ll run right over his husband’s prostate.

 

Setting up a fast and furious rhythm he has to distract himself by doing their monthly budget in his head, but he always leaves one ear and one eye out for the man held captive beneath him.  And this is amazing as his climax builds and he gets to watch and listen to his normally composed husband let rip and fall apart, the grunts and groans and sounds are more of a turn on than any porn he’s ever seen.  The sweat pooling and making that skin under his finger slippery better than any camera angle or sexy photo ever made.

 

Around him that ass clenches and the cock ring stops his husband spoiling it too soon, though it’s a fight to quell his own orgasm.  Gritting his teeth he digs his nails in and pumps harder and harder driving them on until he’s so close he frantically fumbles the ring off of the man and says, “Cum,” as commandingly as he can when he’s so desperate to cum too.

 

Together they tip over the edge and the full-throated howl rattles the walls of their basement, flashes of white cloud his vision and he falls exhausted to his husband’s sweat covered back.

 

Together they breathe and pant and bask in the euphoria of the afterglow.

 

Together they stir and he pulls out of his husband completely.  Tenderly he undoes the ropes and eases the man back massaging the flesh to help the blood flow start back up.

 

Together they stumble up the stairs to their bed and fall onto it to cuddle under the blanket they drag up over themselves.

 

Not for the first time Stiles smiles into Peter’s blue eyes blown wide from submitting and sex and holds him close, the older man and werewolf vulnerable after such an intense submission to Stiles.

 

For now Peter snuggles in his head resting on Stiles’ chest listening to his slowing human heartbeat.  Soon the man is asleep and Stiles dozes running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

 

When they wake up Peter will go for a shower and Stiles will tidy up the basement, he’ll put away the ropes that Peter could have shredded any time he chose to, he’ll carry the metal frame of their coffee table up the stairs and put it back to how it normally is.  He’ll wash any toys they used and put their clothes in the laundry.

 

And when Peter walks down the stairs he’ll be his normal snarky sassy fully in control self.

 

No one, not even Derek, can make Peter submit, but on rare occasions he needs to submit and he’ll come to Stiles and together they’ll help him submit, they’ll discuss what Peter wants and what he needs, and what Stiles is comfortable doing to his mate.  And then Peter will set everything up and will let Stiles bind him to the frame of their coffee table and in the end he’ll submit.

 

Yawning Stiles holds his husband close and presses a kiss to his forehead as he sleepily murmurs that he loves him, glad he gave the zombie werewolf a chance after Stiles finished college.


End file.
